


Dopey Eyed and Smiling Wide

by LovelyStories



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepy smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyStories/pseuds/LovelyStories
Summary: She tossed and turned, unsure of why sleep was coming so uneasy to her that very night. She supposed she was bound to figure it out, whether that meant getting help, or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0JayWolf0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/gifts).



> Just a short little oneshot of Tamara and Ell I wrote for a friend! I hope you enjoy!

It was late, and Tamara had already planned to get to bed earlier than usual that day in order to catch up on missed sleep, but that didn't seem to be an option. Tamara was lying on her and Ell's bed, tossing and turning. Her back wasn't a comfortable place, nor was her side. Her stomach wasn't going to work out, either. So what was the issue? Was she too hot?

Tamara flipped the blankets off of herself, and she felt the cool air in the room ghost over her. Her face scrunched up in discomfort.

"So that's the issue, ughh," Tamara rolled her black voids considered to be her eyes and groaned. She sat up and walked over to the dresser at the corner of the room, picking up her hoodie that was haphazardly thrown on top of it. She tugged it onto herself and went back to the bed, not bothering with the blankets.

But she was still cold.

Tamara glared up at the ceiling and, once again, pushed herself up off the bed. She made her way out of the room and shuffled down the stairs, towards the living room.

"Oh my god, Ell, it's so cold!"

Tamara walked into the dark living room to see her girlfriend sprawled on top of their couch, illuminated only with the light of the Professor Why reruns she was disinterestedly watching. Ell turned her head to face Tamara, and saw her trying to huddle into her hoodie.

Smiling, Ell changed her position to where she was sitting cross legged, with an empty seat next to her. She patted the place and waited patiently. Though not having to wait too long, for Tamara all but threw herself onto the couch.

Tamara was now pulling her hoodie over her legs, which were now pressed tightly against her chest. Ell slung an arm around Tamara's shoulder and pulled her closer to herself.

Ell wrapped both of her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, holding her as she felt her shivers start to slow to a halt. Ell nuzzled Tam's cheek, resulting in a light shade of pink to dust both of their cheeks. They sat there contently and Tamara felt her eyelids start to droop now that she was comfortable. Within a few minutes, Tamara was sound asleep. Ell gazed happily at her girlfriend and smiled happily as she listened to the light, steady breaths she took in and released. Reaching over, she placed a gentle, tender kiss on her lips, and stood up. Scooping Tam in her arms, Ell walked up to their bedroom and laid the two of them on the bed, making sure the covers completely covered the both of them.

With the gentle moonlight pouring into the bedroom, and pooling around the relaxed form of Tamara, Ell felt breathless. Tamara was gorgeous, and Ell felt so lucky to have such a beautiful, yet caring and considerate person in her life, let alone for said person to be her significant other.

The almost inaudible voices coming from the living room television unfazed Ell, for her heartbeat was much louder than it would ever play. Ell pressed herself against Tamara's sleeping form, and allowed their bodies to become interwoven and they sleepily cuddled.

"I love you," was all Ell could say before the sweet lull of sleep overtook her.

* * *

 

Subtle sunlight shone through the windows, and Tamara felt her eyelids fluttered open. Aside from the light, the first thing she noticed was that she and Ell had both been cuddling in their sleep, trying to envelop themselves in each other's warmth.

Ell found herself being brought to consciousness when she felt Tam touch their foreheads together. She found herself basking in her mere touch, and she wanted to show Tamara just how much she did.

In her sleepy state, Ell tilted her chin up and pressed her lips against Tamara's for a brief moment then pulled away, smiling in a dopey manner as they looked at each other, eyes staring droopily.

"You're stunning."

"You're jaw dropping."

"Well, you're breath taking."

Both women keep whispering sweet nothings to each other as they stayed intertwined. They both felt complete. The way they both knew what would garden a reaction from one another, to the way their shared kisses felt intoxicating- it was just right. Meant to be.

_Today was going to be a great day._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to stay updated, see any of my art, talk, or even request something, consider checking out my Tumblr!
> 
> https://sewlovelyyy.tumblr.com


End file.
